


Only one way to see Sherlock again!

by Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr/pseuds/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's dead and John can't be without him, John has only one option and is to call Bobby and ask for some Supernatural help.</p><p>Does Bobby help John?<br/>Will John ever see Sherlock again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock's been dead for over a week now and John will never forget Sherlock dying. He will never forget the times he solved crimes and especially the time Sherlock and John got flirtatious! John cried every time he looked at the grave, he just knew something wasn't right and he needed to make sure that he can find a way to see Sherlock again. 

John can never forget what happened to Sherlock and remembered about Sam saying something to do with 'heaven' or an 'angel' could help when it comes to this situation. So John grabbed the contacts book from the shelf and looked for Sam's number. After finally finding Sam's number, he rung him.  
"Hi, it's John Watson and was wondering-" John started to say but Sam was busy hunting Vampires at the moment so he called Bobby instead.

"Hi, I'm John Watson. My friend Sam Winchester told me to ring you because I would like to learn about heaven and I think Angels! Sam was a bit busy fighting some sort of creature so I called you" John explained and looked over to Sherlock's friend skull and started laughing because he remembered when Sherlock first introduced him to John.  
"Oh, so you wanna learn about heaven and angels! You sure you don't just wanna know how to contact an angel cos I'm still working on that but I'll call Sam when he's not busy and hopefully ring you back to tell about them. We can't tell you everything we know since some information is extremely dangerous." Bobby replied and started talking about something he was tracking down at the moment. John tried to explain about Sherlock's death and how much it means to him to see him again but he couldn't explain as he was too busy listening to Bobby's story. John had tears in his eyes when he said about Sherlock so he tried to stay calm and think about kittens.

"Anyways, I will pop down to see you. Actually I can't I will send Sam and Dean down In a few days to cheer you up since you seem a little down. But remember he's just a friend and not your friggin' husband!" Bobby answered and John put the phone down. He couldn't wait to meet Sam and Dean to and hopefully see Sherlock again.john had heard rumours that they are both very attractive men.

John sat near his violin and smiled knowing that Sherlock is okay.  
"Don't worry Sherlock, everything is gonna be fine. Me and you together again like it always has been" John muttered to Sherlock and then looked on his blogs to bring back good memories of when they solved cases together. John was in stitches laughing about the time Sherlock and him were at Molly's house and he smashed the TV screen whilst playing Wii. 


	2. Getting closer to bringing Sherlock back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean visit John as try and help with bringing Sherlock back but the only way is to make a deal with a demon!
> 
> Will John make the deal, even though Bobby explained what happens when your years are up.

After a long and lonely day, Molly and Lestrade walk towards John and sat opposite him on the couch together, holding hands. They discussed that John needs to forget about Sherlock since he's gone now! John smiled at them both as Lestrade kissed Molly.  
"I've actually contacted someone who can help with this and hopefully could get -" John started explaining but realised that he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"I'm making a drink, do any of you want one?" John asked, they didn't hear him, but he didn't bother asking again since they were too busy making out and flirting with each other.  
John made himself a drink and sat down trying to ignore the two lovebirds that were doing romantic business in front of him. They eventually finished kissing and when they stopped John heard his door bell ring.

John ran downstairs knowing that it was Sam and Dean at the door but when he opened the door it was just a client!  
"I'm sorry, we know longer do cases anymore since my partner is no longer with us!" John explained knowing that will hopefully be the last time he says that to a client.

He laughed and slowly walked upstairs. The door bell rang again! John walked downstairs for the second time and opened the door with a slight smile on his face. He looked up at the tall body and realised that it was Sam and his charming brother Dean.  
"Oh, hi. You were quick! Come in, come in." John said rushing them to come inside. Sam gave John a hug and they all walked upstairs and asked for the graveyard location.He immediately answered because he wanted to get this done with quicker!

When they walked upstairs, Lestrade and Molly were kissing again but when Molly saw Dean and Sam walk in, they just said bye and walked away whilst holding hands.  
"So, Bobby said you wanted to know about heaven also we are both sad to hear about your partner?" Dean asked and looked at the state of the kitchen. Sam sat down and kept an eye on whatever Dean was doing.  
"Yeah, I'm thinking about going to heaven so that Sherlock can see me again! I will do anything for him, no matter what." John explained and asked Sam to do it for him. 

"I'm sorry John but I'm not allowing you to do that! Basically if you want to see Sherlock again then your gonna have to die first and then go I heaven but has Sherlock ever killed anyone on purpose?" Dean explained and wrote down his number for John to contact him whenever he needs urgent help since Dean and Sam are in London for a few months.  
"I don't care if Sherlock killed anyone, I'm doing anything for My Sherly. I'm just desperate to see him and I'm lonely without him. The hour-" John explained and was determined to find out how to get to heaven without dying.

"Look John, you just need to just get your head wrapped around Sherlock passing away. In a few minutes you will be fine and you can have fun with your wife. Everything is gonna be okay and please don't do anything stupid whilst we've gone!" Dean and Sam both smiled and asked John for he wanted to see Sherlock altogether. He agreed and walked with them both to The Impala and was really excited to be riding in the Chevy Impala with Sam and Dean Winchester. "Acre gardens memorial and cemetery". John told they drop the location. After talking to Sam about casual things and a few happy things about Sherlock everything was alright and John as happy as he used to be. He even asked about joining them and going hunting! Sam knew that after having a general chat he would be over Sherlock and get on with life and not having to think about Sherlock!


End file.
